A fuel cell is a device which uses an electrochemical reaction to convert chemical energy stored in a fuel such as hydrogen or methane into electrical energy. In general, fuel cells include an anode to catalytically react with the fuel and a cathode in fluid communication with an oxidant such as air.
Fuel cells are typically arranged in a stacked relationship. A fuel cell stack includes many individual cells positioned between a fixed end plate and a free end plate. One fuel cell stack configuration includes an externally manifolded stack, wherein the fuel cell stack is left open on its sides and a fluid such as a fuel or oxidant is delivered by way of manifolds sealed to peripheral portions of respective sides of the fuel cell stack. The manifolds thus provide sealed passages for delivering the fuel and the oxidant gases to the fuel cells and directing the flow of such gases in the stack, thereby preventing those gases from leaking either to the environment or to the other manifolds.
Such manifolds are typically used in Molten Carbonate Fuel Cells (MCFC) which operate at approximately 650° C. During operation of MCFCs, the fuel cells can move relative to the end plates.